


Oh Hell No

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psii walks in on Eridan and Sollux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Hell No

Psiioniic sighed as he pulled into the driveway. Next to him sat a white corvette. The most pompous, douchebagiest, assholish car that belonged to Eridan Ampora, the son of the biggest pompous douchebag in the world. Dualscar. Psiioniic got out of his car and unlocked the door to his house. Sollux had a strange hate-friendship with the fucktard and the second biggest pompous douchebag frequented his house more often than he should. If he didn't know any better he would say that the two were fucking. But he raised Sollux to be a little, Ampora-hating,-

"Mnn- Eridan!"

Oh hell no.

"Ah, Just a little more. I'm so close."

Oh Hell. Motherfucking No. 

\------- 1 Hour Earlier -----

Sollux pinned Eridan to his bedroom door, kissing him messily and fumbling for the doorknob. Sollux began pressing open mouthed kisses to Eridan's jaw, moving to his neck and still pressing him against the door.

"S-Sol.", Eridan whined. "Are you sure about this? What time does your dad get home? Maybe-"

Sollux shut him up with another sloppy kiss before pulling away, panting. "He won't be home for another hour or so. We've got plenty of time. Now shoosh."

"But, Sol I-", Eridan cut himself off with a gasp as Sollux bit the juncture of his neck. 

Sollux's hands began roaming Eridan's form, gripping the backs of his thighs and pulling Eridan up to wrap his legs around Sollux's waist. Eridan wrapped his arms around Sollux's neck and coninued to kiss him, gasping when Sollux bit his bottom lip. Sollux smirked and pushed his tongue into the other's mouth while opening his bedroom door. He set Eridan down on the bed, breaking the kiss before turning to shut the door. When he had closed and locked his bedroom door he turned around to see Eridan toeing off his sneakers and unbuttoning his black, fitted blazer. He went to remove his scarf but Sollux stopped him.

"Hey, don't you know undressing you is my job?", Sollux purred as he leaned down and brushed a thumb over Eridan's sharp cheekbone. Sollux kicked his shoes off before straddling Eridan's slim hips and pulled his scarf off before pushing him back to lie down. He started unbuttoning Eridan's expensive looking white button up and nibbling at his clavicle. Sollux kept pressing kisses to Eridan's alabaster skin, occasionally leaving bright red hickeys and delighting in Eridan's quiet gasps. Sollux moved up to Eridan's face and tenderly plucked his glasses off and pushed Eridan's brown hair out of his eyes. before pressing a kiss to the other's lips. Sollux pulled away before taking his own shirt off and flinging it off to the side. Eridan ran his hands up Sollux's chest and latched them around his neck, pulling him down for a slow kiss. Sollux's hands drifted down to Eridan's belt buckle before Eridan pulled away.

"Hold on a second, Sol. I wanna try something.", Eridn whispered against Sollux's lips. Sollux raised one eyebrow but humoured the other as he allowed their positions to be flipped. Eridan gave Sollux a peck on the lips before moving off of him and kneeling between Sollux's knees. The latter sat up to look at Eridan questioningly.

"What are you doing fish face?"

"What's it look like? I'm giving you head fuckwit.", Eridan respnded snootily while fiddling with Sollux's belt buckle.

"You don't have to be an ass, fuckface. I just didn't think you'd want to do that sort of thing.", Sollux said, trying and failing to sound snippy as Eridan began feeling him through his boxers.

"I'm into a lot more than you think, Captor.", Eridan replied suggestively as he unbuckled Sollux's pants and slid them off. He began mouthing at the bulge in Sollux's yellow boxers, relishing in the sharp intake of breath his ministrations caused. He paused and carefully slipped Sollux's boxers off and began stroking his hard-on before slipping the head into his mouth. Sollux tipped his head back as he moaned loudly. Eridan began to take more into his mouth, before pulling back and tonguing at the tip again. He used one hand to keep Sollux from bucking his hips to much and he gripped the base of Sollux's cock with the other. Sollux tangled his long fingers into Eridan's thick brown hair, affectionatley brushing some loose strands out of his eyes as he watched Eridan lick and suck at his dick. Eridan looked up at Sollux through his lashes seductively and moaned softly when Sollux tugged on his hair. Sollux tugged harder and recieved a louder moan.

"You like that?", Sollux purred as he pulled at the other's hair harshly. Eridan whined and removed his hand from Sollux's hip in order to rut against his own hand. Sollux began shallowly bucking his hips up into the other's mouth, trying to get the other to take more. Eridan understood the message and began to take more of Sollux's cock in his mouth, sucking harder and breathing harshly through his nose.

"Mnn- Eridan", Sollux panted. "Ah, just a little more. I'm so close."

Eridan doubled his efforts and rutted against his hand harder. Sollux pulled Eridan's hair harshly as he came.

Suddenly there was a loud and angry voice outside his bedroom door shouting,

"SOLLUX CAPTOR! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!"

Eridan flinched, frightened and was almost positive that he had never moved so fast in his entire life as he pulled away from Sollux's softening dick and began buttoning up his own shirt. Sollux, equally frightened, fumbled for his pants as he yelled,

"Just a minute dad!" He then turned to Eridan and whispered, "Hide!"

"Where?", Eridan whispered back, dumbfounded.

"I don't know.. Under the bed! Go.", Sollux whispered harshly, motioning for Eridan to hurry up. Sollux fumbled with his belt buckle as he watched Eridan practically dive under his bed. 

"Sollux. Open. This. Door.", Psiioniic said threateningly. 

Sollux stumbled over to the door and opened it after making sure Eridan was hidden. 

"Hey, dad. What's up", Sollux said sheepishly. 

"Where's that kid?", Psiioniic snipped.

"What kid?", Sollux lied.

"That douche Eridan."

"He's not here."

"I saw his car in the driveway. And I heard those noises. Honestly Sollux.", Psiioniic said, obviously disappointed.

Sollux looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact as Eridan creeped out from under his bed and nodded at Psiioniic sheepishly.

"Hello Mister Captor.", he mumbled.

"Get out, Ampora.", Psiioniic snapped.

"Yes sir.", Eridan said as he grabbed his coat and shoes before shuffling out. "Bye Sol."

"Bye Eridan.", Sollux mumbled.

Sollux watched as Eridan left and shut the door quietly behind him. He was so royally fucked. 

\----------- 3 hours later --------------------

"So you're grounded?", Eridan asked. 

"Yep. Two whole weeks.", Sollux mumbled. "Technically we aren't supposed to be talking right now but I bribed 'Tuna into loaning me his laptop."

"Is he angry that you were doing the do or was he just mad that it was me?"

Sollux chuckled at Eridan's idiocy before mumbling, "I think it's a bit of both to be honest. He's a bit overprotective and I think the fact that it was you kinda made it worse."

Eridan nodded and hummed quietly. "Next time we're going to my place."

"In retrospect that might have been smarter.", Sollux admitted.

"Told you so."

"Oh fuck you." 

"That is the idea, darling."

Sollux narrowed his eyes and flipped Eridan off while Eridan laughed. Soon he found himself laughing along with the other.

 

"You are such a fucktard.", Sollux said after the laughter had died down. 

"Did you seriously just call me a fucktard? Is that even a word? You douche."

"I did. But I still love you."

"Fuck you too, asshole.", Eridan said playfully.

"Whatever. I gotta go. See you later, dumbass."

Just before Sollux signed off Eridan whispered, "Love you." and blew a small kiss to his phone camera. Sollux rolled his eyes and signed off of Skype before shutting down Mituna's laptop. Eridan might be a dumbass but he was Sollux's.


End file.
